


"Just Friends"

by Yellowpillows



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Minor Sanvers, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, rhea is a bitch, stop hurting lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowpillows/pseuds/Yellowpillows
Summary: Rhea sends the Daxamite fleet after Lena because she knows too much, Kara brings Lena back into the DEO and they're locked in the Panic room with Winn, Alex and Maggie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm just gonna leave this as a one-shot

“We’re just friends” it’s a phase Alex has been hearing from her younger sister a lot lately. And like the times before, Alex rolls her eyes at her sister.

 

“You’re telling me that friend’s basically live with each other because, they can’t fall asleep without each other.” Alex pointed out the fact that everytime she goes over to Kara’s apartment Lena was already there.

 

“I can fall asleep without her, I don’t know what you’re getting at.” Kara pouted at her sister until she gave up on the topic. 

 

“Fine,” Alex grumbled and walked over and turned off the kryptonite in the sparring room. They were doing their daily Danvers’ sister sparring session. Kara and Alex strolled down into the main operations to find Winn. 

 

“Winn you got anything for me today?” Kara asked.

Winn spun around and his eyes widened, “Where have you guys been we’ve been looking everywhere for you guys.”

“What do you mean, we were just sparring.” Alex said hands on her hips.

“Ok, maybe your phones were off, umm..not the point.” Winn spun back towards his computer and clicked a few keys.

“We tracked a whole fleet of Daxamite ships going towards L-corp and I hacked into one of the engine systems and, weapons are hot.” He pulled up a map of the whole city and it showed hundreds of red daxamite ships.

 

Kara’s eyes widened and before Winn could say anything else she took off towards L-corp.

“Supergirl, stand down you can’t take them all.” Alex shouted into the intercom. J’onn came over and took control.

“Supergirl, extract Lena then come straight back to the DEO.” J’onn then turned to Alex.

“Alex, I need you to take 3 units and start barricading the DEO entrances and put us under lockdown.” He directed.  

 

“Why don’t we just take a unit to L-corp to backup Supergirl?” Alex questioned, brows furrowed. 

 

“There too many ships, we can’t take them all, also Rhea’s only target is Lena and Supergirl so we need them here now!” J’onn was getting impatient and quickly added, “Tell Maggie to stay.” pointing behind Alex.

 

The detective was standing behind Alex with a bag of take-out, looking confused.

 

“Maggie, come with me.” Alex tugged on her arm and led her towards to armory.

 

“Danvers, I’m confused why is everyone in such a hurry?” Maggie asked as Alex dragged her to the armory.

“Did you not see them?” Alex was confused.

 

“See what?” Maggie asked setting down their take-out.

 

“There’s fleets of daxamite ships outside, I’m taking a team with me to go and barricade the doors and set up defensive blocks.” She said putting on her holster and bullet proof vest.

 

“Count me in,” Maggie said getting her own bulletproof vest and strapping herself in.

 

“Maggie, no I need you safe right now.” Alex went down to the end of the room and shouted into the intercom, “I need unit dispatch 413 in the armory get geared up.”

 

“Alex, right beside you is where I’m the safest.” The detective gave her a warm smile and walked towards her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. 

 

“Then you better gear up correctly.”  Alex said putting handing Maggie a helmet.

 

Kara knew that J’onn was gonna give her an hour long lecture about breaking the sound barrier when she got back but she didn’t care, Lena was in trouble. Kara didn’t know what she’d do if something happened to Lena. 

 

Kara flew straight into L-corp causing Lena’s window to break, the young CEO who was working at her desk was alarmed.

 

“Kara, what-” Lena closed her laptop and walked over the where the superhero landed.

 

“Lena you’re in danger I’m gonna have to take you somewhere.” Kara said wrapping the young Luthor into a tight hug.

 

“Ok.” Lena said, “I trust you.” 

 

Kara smiled and before Lena even had time to continue they were flying over national city in the direction of the DEO.

 

“I know you don’t like flying fast.” Kara said slowing down a little bit.

 

Lena buried her head into Kara’s neck and closed her eyes, she hated flying, even in her best friend’s arms.Seconds later they landed, on the balcony of the DEO and as they went inside the door closed behind them and barricaded itself.

 

“Kara what?” Lena was confused to where they were.

 

J’onn walked over and shook Lena’s hand, “My name is J’onn J’onzz and Ms. Luthor you are in a lot of danger.

 

He led Lena over to Winn and started explaining to her what was going on, Kara never left her side.

 

“So, Rhea wants me dead because I know too much and so you’re gonna barricade me inside a panic room with other agents.”

 

“That’s our only chance, there’s hundreds of daxamite ships.” J’onn continued.

 

“”Winn I want you controlling operations from inside the panic room, Guardian is going to replace Alex’s unit after they all enter the panic room.”

 

“Sir, you want James to guard the barricades alone?”  Winn asked.

 

“No, I’ll dispatch another unit but I want the best protecting Lena and Supergirl right now.” J’onn handed Winn a intercom.

 

Winn slipped it into his ear, “Ok-.”

 

Kara interrupted, “Sir with all due respect shouldn’t I be helping James?”

 

J’onn looked at her sternly, “Supergirl that was a order.”

 

Kara nodded and started to lead Lena and Winn towards the panic room.

 

Winn was mumbling to himself about defense systems and hacking L-corp.

 

“It’s all my fault.” Lena sighed and leaned against Kara.

 

Kara put her arms around Lena’s shoulder, “It’s not your fault, if Mon-el would’ve just gone home with his mother this wouldn’t have happened.

 

“I should’ve known better than to trust someone like that, she was just so much like a motherly figure and I-.” Lena started rambling, tears slowly falling.

 

Winn stopped at the end of the hallway and swiped at the pad at the end of the door and the panic room door opened, the door was at least 2 feet thick and they stepped inside.

 

They closed the door behind them and Winn immediately went over to the computer and started working.

 

Kara wa;led Lena over to one of the bunk beds and sat her down.

 

“Lee, look at me.” Kara put her hand below Lena’s chin.

 

Lena looked up at the girl, Kara thought she looked so small, she boiled with anger that Rhea would hurt her.

 

Lena started crying and Kara pulled the girl close, “I’m sorry Lena.” she whispered.

 

Lena quickly gained back her composure, “Sorry, Luthors don’t cry.” she sniffled and tried to dry up the tears.

 

Kara smiled at her, “Lena you’re different, you have a good heart, and someone took advantage of that, you’re aloud to cry.” 

 

“Hold on I’ll be right back.” Kara walked over to Winn.

 

“Winn can you open the door for a second?” Winn nodded and pressed the red button on the side.

 

In 20 seconds flat, Kara returned dressed in comfy joggers and a DEO shirt. In one hand she held a duffel bag and in the other a black box.

 

She walked back towards Lena, “I got you some comfy clothes, here go change into them.” She handed Lena the duffel and put down the box.

 

When Lena came back out in Kara’s sweatpant and T-shirt she saw Kara storing the box in the corner of the room.

 

“What’s in there?” her voice was raspy.

 

“Well last time that me and Alex had to stay in the panic room, we got really bored so there’s just some games in there.” Kara wrapped Lena in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

 

Can we take a nap?” Lena’s voice was small and soft.

 

Kara nodded and laid down on the bunk, and patted the spot next to her, Lena smiled for the first time in a little while and laid down next to the blonde girl. Lena buried her head in Kara’s chest and closed her eyes, she felt safe. Alex’s unit got in about 2 hours after they did and Winn let them in.

 

“Schott, where’s my sister?” Alex set down her helmet on the rack by the door, her unit standing behind her.

Winn yelled into his intercom, “James hold on.” he turned to Alex and pointed towards the bunks, “Lena seemed upset.” He went back to work shouting at James to do things right.

 

“Little Danvers is so whipped.” Maggie said coming in behind Alex.

 

“She’ll tell me when she’s ready.” Alex said going over to the box, grabbing some monopoly. It almost seemed automatic for these agents to just settle down and play board games because they were locked in. 

 

Agent Vasquez and Hartmann grabbed pillows and laid belly down on the ground and picked their tokens. They all sat in the middle of the living room area, where there was a large white couch and a tv on the wall that was currently broadcasting Guardians’ suit cam. Maggie walked over to where the younger Luthor was fast asleep on Kara’s chest. She tiptoed over and nudged Kara’s shoulders, “Little Danvers, you want to play monopoly?” Kara’s eyes shot opened and she started grinning. Maggie walked back over and sat down by Alex who was leaning against the couch, she rolled her dice and landed on “Atlantic Avenue.” Kara shook Lena awake, and smiled. 

 

“Wanna play monopoly?” she said gently. 

Lena smiled softly, “Can I do work, I’ll sit by you.” 

Kara wrinkled her eyebrows, “You do too much work.”

Lena’s cocked her eyebrows, “I am building a multi million dollar empire.”

 

The blonde chuckled and pulled Lena along towards the couch, they settled down by a beanbag chair, Kara getting her token and Lena pulling out her laptop to watch an hour long meeting that she missed. The CEO unwrapped some headphones and started listening to her boring business meeting, Lena leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder and their hands automatically intertwined. 

 

By the third round Lena was nodding off, Kara let her fall asleep in her lap. Alex was watching Kara, the way she absent-mindedly runs her finger through Lena’s hair, every few minutes she catches her smiled down at her. Eventually they ended the game, Winn had tracked that the Daxamite ships had turned their direction towards the DEO and was coming.Alex decided to teach Maggie how to play RISK.

 

“Kara you wanna learn how to play?” Alex asked her sister who was checking her phone.

 

“No, James asked me to write an executive article on the new bio-tech advancements.” Kara sighed and got up, she lifted Lena up and set her down on the bottom bunk pulling a blanket over her. Kara walked over to the duffel bag and threw on a hoodie, she loved wearing hoodies while writing articles, somehow it made her feel less stressed. 

 

She climbed onto the top bunk and opened her laptop to start her article. She felt the bunk move, Lena got up to get water. When she came back she climbed up to where Kara was sitting.

 

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Kara smiled at her adoringly.

“It’s not the same sleeping without you.” Lena said, she seemed exhausted with bags under her eyes.

“Come here.” Kara lifted her arm for Lena to slip in, she wrapped her arms around Kara and places her head on her chest while the reporter typed away. Kara couldn’t help but notice how adorable the CEO looked snuggling into her, she placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. 

 

_ Is this just friends?  Do friends only fall asleep tangled in each other? _

_ Could she ever be "just friends" _


	2. Lena Luthor faints again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its seems like it isn't a proper supergirl episode without Lena Luthor fainting.

Kara eventually in the middle of the night had to untangle herself from Lena, who was stuck to her like a leech. Kara climbed down the bunk to grab some food from the fridge, Alex was sitting by Winn with a cup of coffee in her hand. 

“So just friends, huh?” Alex raised her eyebrows at Kara. 

The blonde’s face immediately turned beet red and looked down, “I’m sure friends do this.” 

“Kara, do you love her? It’s ok if you do.” Alex got up and sat down by Kara who had settled on a box of crackers.  
“Of course I do, she’s such a good friend,” Kara said biting into her cracker.  
“No, do you love her, as more.” the younger danvers’ head snapped up.  
“Yes,” Kara said blushing. “But she probably doesn’t feel the same way.”

Alex laughed, “Are you kidding me, Kara? She looks at you like you aligned the planets.”  
“I’ll tell her soon,” Kara said biting into her cracker.  
“You should rest, I overheard James talking to J’onzz about a peace treaty with the Daxamites.” Alex nodded and walked over to where her small girlfriend was asleep on the ground, and laid down next to her, her eyes stayed closed until she was awakened with a thud of the vault door opening. 

J’onn walked in, with Daxamite guards behind him. He pointed towards the bunk that Lena was asleep in, and the two guards walked towards her. Kara got up from where she was sitting on the ground. 

“What the hell?” her eyes widened as the guards grabbed a bewildered Lena Luthor and started marching her out of the room. 

“They have 3 of our agents, I made a deal with Rhea to trade Lena for our agents back,” J’onn said starting to walk out with the guards. Kara ran after Lena, J’onn stood in the way knocking Kara back.  
“Supergirl stands down, we’ll get her back.” J’onn read the superhero's mind, Kara was scared as hell.

3 hours later

Lena wiped her hands on the side of her dress, Rhea had taken her onto one of the Daxamite ships and locked her in a room. Suddenly, one of the guards burst in the room and grabbed her by the hand, “Come with us.” 

They led her down a hallway to where Mike or Mon-el was waiting, Lena didn’t even know at this point. Lena stood across from Mike, he was dressed in a suit and had a weird bracelet on.  
“Mike, what’s going on?” she asked.  
His brows were wrinkled, “Well my mother told me she was marrying me and Kara.”  
A wave of realization hit Lena like a tide pool, Rhea was marrying her and Mon-el. Rhea cleared her throat, “My dear son I found someone more suitable for you.”  
Mon-el’s jaw dropped, “Mother, I’m not marrying Kara’s best friend.” the guards cocked a gun at their backs. 

Rhea put one of the weird bracelets onto Lena’s wrists too, “Whoever’s standing on the podium will be binded to you for eternity.” she started humming some sort of Daxam prayer. 

After about 5 minutes, Rhea opened her eyes again and smiled at them, “And I know pronounce you wife and-.” 

Suddenly Kara whooshed in, “Noooo!” Rhea screamed. The bracelet on Lena’s wrist started glowing. J’onn flew in after supergirl, punching out guards left and right. 

“What just happened?” Kara yelled at Lena through all the noise. 

Lena was pale, and she looked like she wanted to faint.

“I think we just got married,” Lena said fainting into Kara’s arms.


	3. Is Alex going to kill them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since you guys wanted it...HERE IT IS!:)

Kara had flown them back her apartment, where she put Lena on the couch and draped a blanket over her. 

 

She changed into some comfortable clothes and walked back out to where Lena was sitting on the couch slight disheveled and dazed.

 

“Lena you’re awake.” Kara walked up to the girl and sat down by her.

 

The young Luthor’s face changed when she heard Kara’s voice.

 

“What are we going to do?” Lena said in a very small voice.

 

“I have something to say.” Kara was tense, she looked nervous and she was fidgeting with the side of her sweatpants.

 

“I love you, I have loved you from the moment I stepped into your damn office. I love the way you smile, the way you make me want to be a better person.” Lena could see that Kara was on the verge of tears.

 

Lena lunged forward and pressed a soft kiss against Kara’s lips.

 

“This is going to be hard, but Kara Zor-el there isn’t anyone else in this universe I would rather be accidentally married to.” She smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

 

“Pick out a ring with me tomorrow?” Kara mumbled into the kiss.

 

“Of course.” Lena got up and pulled Kara up with her. “Can we go to bed?”

 

Kara surprised her by lifting her up and running into the bedroom and throwing her onto the bed, Lena laughed and pulled Kara down with her. 

 

Lena snuggled into her hero’s chest and fell asleep peacefully. Kara stayed up a little bit, running her fingers through Lena’s hair, her last thought before she let the sleep take her was,  _ Alex is gonna kill me. _

 

BEEP BEEP! 

 

Lena groaned and turned over on her side.

 

“Jesus, Kara why do you have an alarm for 5 am?” she slammed the snooze button on the alarm.

 

“Supergirl duties,” Kara mumbled getting up and changing into her suit. She walked out to her kitchen and started a pot of coffee and but a slice of bread in the toaster. She was surprised at two hands wrapping themselves around her waist. Kara twisted around and embraced Lena.

 

“You didn’t have to get up with me.” she said kissing the top of Lena’s head.

 

“Hmm, but I did anyways.” she slipped out of Kara’s embrace and walked over to the coffee machine, pouring herself a crisp cup of coffee. Kara ended up using her heat vision to heat up some pancakes for Lena and set them down on the table. 

 

“So what time will you be done with your supergirl duties?” Lena asked setting down her plate on the table.

 

Kara answered with a mouth full of toast, “Around 11 if there are no annoying aliens today.”

 

“Great, I have 2 meetings this morning and then I should be free to go ring shopping.” Lena thought about how her mother was going to freak out when she found out she was married to a super, she thought about all the things that she might do to her.

 

“Lena, babe you’re zoning out.”

Lena snapped out of her head and smiled.

 

“Babe? I like it.” She smirked at the blonde, flustering her and causing her to look down.

 

Kara got up and brought her plate to the sink and used her super speed to wash them and put them in the cupboard above. She walked over to Lena, who was still at the table looking over her emails while sipping on her coffee.

 

“Get some more sleep ‘kay?” She kissed her on the lips and Lena nodded.

 

“I love being able to kiss you,” Lena said playfully pushing Kara towards the balcony.

 

Kara chuckled then took off upwards, ready to start her daily patrol of National City.

 

Lena? Lena went back to sleep snuggled in the warm blankets that smelled of the hero. Many people would assume the young CEO would be a morning person, but she was grumpy in the morning. That is unless she gets to wake up and kiss the girl of her dreams at 5 in the morning.

She went to the office at around 7 and got through 2 meetings, Lena hated meetings, it was always filled with old white men who were constantly doubting and undermining her.

 

At around 10:50 Lena got a text from Kara telling her that she finished early.

 

_ I’ll be right down:)  _ Lena texted back, she walked over to the closet that was in her office and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. 

 

As she walked by Jess’ desk she excused her for the day.

 

“Jess thank you for your hard work but, take the day off go be with your girl pam.” 

 

Jess smiled and gathered her things, “Thank you, Ms. Luthor.” 

 

“Mrs. Luthor,” Lena said and winked, leaving behind a dumbfounded assistant.

 

She stepped outside and scanned the area and found Kara’s jeep on the curb waiting. Kara was sitting in the driver’s seat looking down at her phone when Lena got in the car.

 

“Hey, babe.” Kara’s face lit up at the sight of Lena. She leaned over for a quick kiss then started the car and headed towards the jewelry shop.

 

“How was patrol?” Kara had found an underground black market set up my aliens and fought them off earlier than usual because she was eager to see Lena.

 

“I swear those aliens had it coming,” Kara explained to Lena how she brought them back to the DEO and Alex scared the hell out of them.

 

Lena chuckled at the story, she never had anything similar with Lex, sure he was the closest things she had to family but he was never like Alex. Lex was a good brother but always closed off and if Lena ever questioned him, he would yell and sometimes hit her. 

 

“Oh and also, I got in trouble for not bringing you in for debriefing last night so after we pick out rings I have to fly you there.” 

 

Lena’s eyes widened, “Fly?” 

 

“Sorry, it’s really far away.” the DEO was 40 miles away from the city, they just had fast jets.

 

The pair decided to pick out a ring for each other then meet up at the car and present it to each other.

 

Lena scanned the rows of rings for a long time before settling on a simple wedding band, she asked for the guy to engrave,  El mayarah on it.

 

Kara picked out a simple wedding band too with two diamonds on it, she knew Lena liked classy but simple.

 

3 hours later they met back at the car. Lena went first, Kara teared up when she saw what Lena had engraved onto it. 

 

“I love you, you’re the best things that’s ever happened to me,” Lena said slipping the ring on Kara’s finger.

 

Kara smiled while a tear rolled down her face, she kissed Lena passionately.

She reached into her pocket and opened the little black box, revealing the simple ring.

 

Lena smiled at it, “I love it, Kara.”

 

“And I love you.” Kara kissed Lena again. 

 

Suddenly, Kara’s phone rang. “Hold on, it’s Alex.” She pressed accept and Alex’s voice came clear over the Bluetooth system on Kara’s car.

 

“Kara Danvers, you better get Lena back to the DEO before J’onn get’s mad.” 

 

Kara rolled her eyes, “Fine Alex, we’re on our way.” 


	4. Up Up and away

 

Kara parked her car into the nearest parking garage and walked out to the roof with Lena. 

 

“Ready?” She asked.

 

Lena looked nervous but she nodded and held out her arms for Kara to ask. She had changed into her supergirl suit, to make sure no one saw a civilian flying around.

 

“Hold on tight.” Kara took off it was a rough take off, she wasn’t used to flying with someone in her arms. She slowly decreased her speed because she knew how much Lena hated flying. The young Luthor had buried her face into the kryptonians neck, eyes closed tight.

 

It took them about 15 minutes to get to the DEO, landing on the balcony. J’onn walked towards them and smiled at Lena.

 

“Ms. Luthor, you look better today, we’re just going to do some debriefing in an interrogation room, than we’re going to check you over in the medical bay and you should be fine.”  Kara was reluctant to leave her but she strolled over to find Alex by Winn. 

 

“Hey Winn, how are things in National City today?” Kara spun around the little nerf gun that he kept by him desk.

 

“It’s pretty go- OH MY GOD IS THAT A ENGAGEMENT RING?” Winn grabbed Kara’s hand studying the simple band.

 

Alex’s eyes widened, “Oh my god Kara, why didn’t you tell me that Mon-el proposed to you?”

 

Kara opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by Alex, “Oh my god, I’ll go grab my wedding magazines.” Alex skidded off towards the locker bay.

 

Kara sighed and collapsed on a chair, “How am I going to tell her?” She muttered.

 

“Tell her what?” Winn asked leaning back in his chair, Kara sure didn’t look very happy about being engaged.

 

“Mon-el didn’t marry Lena because...well I did.” Kara sighed and looked up at Winn who was shocked.

“YOU WHAT?” He started panicking, “OH MY GOD KARA, ALEX IS GOING TO KILL YOU.” 

 

Kara slammed him against a wall, “I need you to keep this secret until I tell her.” She glared at him.

 

“OK ok, fine fine.” He said dusting himself off. 

 

“So, when are you going to get it annulled?” Winn asked.

 

Kara looked confused, “I love her, and we’re bounded together eternally.”

 

Winn, “Oh so you guys..are actually going to be married.”

 

“Yes Winn, she’s my wife.” Kara walked towards the medbay where Lena was getting prodded by needles. 

 

“Hey, Lee.” She sat down by her, “Are you almost finished?” 

 

“This is the last test.” The assistant said taking the needle out of her arm and replacing it with a supergirl band-aid.

 

“I like you having the house of el on you, Lena.” Kara said eyeing the band-aid.

 

Lena got up and started walking, “What does it mean?” 

 

Kara grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together, “Family, on krypton your mate wears your house crest.” 

 

“Well, I am your wife Mrs. Danvers.” Lena smirked bumping in her playfully.

  
Kara stopped and turned to her, “Can I be a Luthor?” She saw the surprise on her face.

 

“Why on earth would you want to be a Luthor?” She said.

 

“Well, I want the name to start being positive for you.” Kara smiled at her adoringly.

 

“I would love that.” Kara brushed away a small piece of Lena’s hair and kissed her on the cheek.

 

“I was thinking, how about we tell everyone tonight at game night?” Kara said.

 

“Sure, I’ll text everyone, can you fly me back to the office?” Lena still had two more meetings in the afternoon, interviews, everyone wanted to know where she disappeared to for 48 hours.

 

Kara nodded and they took off back towards the city, towards L-corp. Kara dropped Lena off at her office than took off to go find leads on Rhea. After she made sure that Lena would eat lunch of course.

 

Lena took a lunch break at around 2, she turned on the tv and munched on her salad.

 

“Breaking News, Is Supergirl engaged?” The news headline rolled across the screen, they zoomed in on her finger.

 

“Shit.” Lena muttered. She grabbed her phone to call Kara, when she landed on her balcony starling Lena.

 

“Kara, darling I was just going to call you.” Lena turned to face her.

 

“What’s up?” She walked towards the couch and collapsed.

 

“Take your ring off.” Lena said, Kara looked confused, Lena grabbed the remote and turned the tv on.

 

Kara facepalmed, “Oh rao” She stayed like that for a long time before Lena realized that she fell asleep.

 

Lena chuckled lightly and nudged her. 

 

“Kara, when was the last time you slept?”

 

“Like 2 days ago, can we take a nap.” She pouted at Lena, and of course the Luthor could not deny her.you

  
Kara snuggled into Lena and fell asleep on the couch, she was beyond exhausted.


	5. I love you

Lena took a breath, she was standing outside of Kara’s door, than she knocked on the door. 

 

Kara opened the door and grinned, “Lena, come in..no one’s here yet.”

 

Lena walked in, she was dressed in a pair of joggers and a plain white t-shirt.

 

Kara noticed how stiff Lena was, she put and hand on her back.

 

“Lee, are you ok?” 

 

Lena was worried that Alex would hate her because of her last name, she was afraid that Alex would hate her for making Kara a Luthor.

 

“What if they think we’re making a mistake?” Lena basically whispered.

 

Kara immediately wrapped her into a hug, “Than we’ll get through it together.”

 

Lena kissed her softly, “I love you.” she still wasn’t used to saying that, all her life she had protected herself from getting hurt by distancing herself. Never letting anyone close enough to hurt her, but then came Kara.

 

“I love you too.” Kara said smiling sweetly at her.

 

Kara pulled away and tugged her towards the living room, “Let’s get the game out, they should be here any moment.” 

 

Kara pulled out her bin, it was filled with board games and wii controllers. 

 

James and Winn ended up showing up first, both pulling Kara into hugs. Winn surprised Lena by giving her a bear hug.

 

“Oh my gosh, I look up to you so much, Oh my gosh I can’t believe I playing games with Lena Luthor.” Lena chuckled.

 

Then came Alex and Maggie, who had a bottle of champagne. 

 

Alex came in and gave Kara a huge hug, she spotted Lena and smiled.

 

“Lena, did Kara tell you?” Alex said excited.

 

“Tell me what?” Lena said raising her eyebrows.

 

“She’s engaged to Mon-el!!” Alex said popping open the champagne, everyone cheered.

 

Behind Alex Lena saw Kara facepalm. Kara tapped Alex on the shoulder, she turned around.

 

“Umm...actually Alex.” She continued, “It’s Lena, well we’re kinda….already married” 

 

Alex eyes widened, “You what?!” she was shocked.

  
“I need some time to process this.” She said turning back towards the door.

 

Maggie went with her, turning around and mouthing sorry to them.

“We should go, I assume Kara wants to be alone after that.” James agreed with Winn.

 

“Lena, she’ll come around.” James reassured her as they walked out the door. 

 

Everyone had left in a matter of 5 minutes. As soon as the door closed Kara broke down in tears.

 

“Hey, Kara it’s gonna be ok.” Lena held her.

 

“I just, I’m sorry..” Kara said in between sobs. “She’s my sister,” she managed to get out.

 

“Why don’t we go to bed,” Lena said. 

 

Kara sniffed and nodded.

 

That night Lena held her tight before she drifted off she whispered, “I love you.” 

 

And maybe that was enough to keep going, a spoken promise. That they could take on the world.

 

END


End file.
